1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light section rolling mill, particularly wire rolling mill, for optimizing the product quality and/or output of the finishing train.
2. Description of the Related Art
In older light section rolling mills, particularly wire rolling mills, it is frequently necessary to modernize and/or increase the output of the existing finishing train by modification and/or expansion. This is particularly true for finishing trains equipped with older roll stands which are no longer capable of keeping up with the increased requirements with respect to quality and/or productivity of modern plants. This is also particularly true when, in addition to the existing rolling schedule, an increase with respect to quantity and/or quality appears desirable for economical reasons and when the existing rolling plant is not sufficient for achieving this increase.
However, it would not be advantageous for economical reasons to replace the entire existing finishing train by a new plant because the costs incurred by this replacement are not economically balanced with the production increase to be expected.